


Double the Shintaro, Double the Fun!

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, slight kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell…?” That’s…him. Kuroha brought Shintaro himself? That can’t be possible. “Oh, yes.” The snake practically purrs. “Yes, this is you. Shintaro Kisaragi. I found you at the old hideout. Aren’t I lucky? Now we can have double the fun!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Shintaro, Double the Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> shincest + kuroha. now all kokonoses have witnessed shincest
> 
> cross posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

“Oh, Shintaro~! I brought you something!”

Shintaro can feel dread pulse through him at the sound of those words. This can’t be anything good. He struggles into a half-sitting position, glaring at the snake that was keeping him bound to the headboard of his bed. It had been one full month since the deranged murderer had taken him captive in his own home, and every single day since has been a living hell. Last time Kuroha had uttered something about bringing him a gift, he had showed up with a whip. Not one of the harmless little kinky things, either. An actual whip meant to do real damage. The scars on his back ache at the memory.

He can’t help but flinch when the door finally slams open (and he hates that he does, because he _knows_ Kuroha notices) and Kuroha gleefully skips into the room. He’s dragging what appears to be…a person? Did he kill someone and bring them here? Shintaro eyes the body warily.

“No, they’re not dead.” Kuroha answers his question. His expression is positively radiant. Shintaro feels sick. “I simply knocked them out so they wouldn’t struggle on the way back. Finding them was quite a surprise! Something must have gone terribly wrong for this to happen. Perhaps someone is trying to unravel the loops…” He starts muttering to himself, obviously distracted from his original train of thought. Shintaro tunes him out in favor of examining the person behind him. Their clothing is relatively simple, and startlingly similar to his own. The person’s hair also seems rather plain: black and messy. He can’t quite see their face, though…

“Ahh, but that doesn’t concern you, now does it?” Shintaro’s attention snaps back to Kuroha. “You want to see, don’t you? Well, have a look.” Kuroha steps away, allowing Shintaro to get a clearer view of the unfortunate mystery person. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but what he sees is definitely not it. “What the hell…?” That’s…him. Kuroha brought Shintaro himself? That can’t be possible.

“Oh, yes.” The snake practically purrs. “Yes, this is you. Shintaro Kisaragi. I found you at the old hideout. Aren’t I lucky? Now we can have double the fun!”

“H-How…” Shintaro doesn’t understand. Kuroha said something about loops earlier, right? Is this him from a different time loop? How is that possible?

“Try not to get too hung up on the mechanics, dear.” Kuroha interrupts his frantic thoughts. “The how isn’t important. All you need to worry about is what you’re doing for me next.” What he’s doing next…? The dread from before multiplies tenfold at the ominous words. Whatever he wants him to do, he can tell he won’t like it (he never does). “Oh, but we need to wake him up first! It’s no good if he’s unconscious. Wait here.” He says it as if Shintaro has a choice in the matter. Shintaro glares at him, which earns him a laugh as Kuroha runs out to get who knows what. He seems to be in a good mood, so this other Shintaro might get lucky and get a non-violent awakening.

Kuroha returns a short while later with a bucket that he promptly upends over the unconscious Shintaro, who immediately gasps and sputters into wakefulness. “W-What the hell… Huh? My room?” The new Shintaro is understandably confused.

“Hmm… Not quite. It’s _his_ room.” Kuroha points to the Shintaro on the bed. “You’re a bit out of place here.” The other boy stares at Shintaro, then at Kuroha, then at Shintaro again. Finally his gaze settles on Kuroha. “ _You._ ”

“Me?” Kuroha points at himself. “Are you familiar with me? Oh, wonderful. That saves a lot of time.”

“What the fuck did you do? Why are there two of me?”

“Why do you assume _I_ did something? I haven’t done anything. I’m just taking advantage of the situation. The more the merrier, right? Oh, and now there are two of you glaring at me. See, we’re having fun already.” Shintaro has never seen Kuroha so positively delighted. His stomach churns at the sight. “But we’re about to have even more fun! Yes, you two especially.” Kuroha picks up the other Shintaro off the floor, throwing him onto the bed. The snake that had been binding the original Shintaro slithers away with a faint hiss. “I want you to fuck yourself, Shintaro.”

Both Shintaros stare. “…What?!”

“Did I not make myself clear? You two are going to fuck each other. I’m going to watch. I won’t interfere, promise. Not yet, anyway. And since I’m feeling generous… I’ll even let you use lube.” Kuroha sits down at the computer chair, staring at them expectantly. “Well? Get on with it.”

The Shintaros look at each other uneasily. “…Well, you should take your clothes off anyway. You’re soaked.” the original Shintaro mutters. The other nods but doesn’t move, shooting nervous glances at Kuroha, who’s smiling serenely from the chair. “Fine, I guess I’ll do it.” He lifts up the other’s shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the floor with a wet smack. His skin is smooth and unmarred. He’s familiar with Kuroha, but obviously hasn’t spent any decent amount of time with him. Next are the pants, which join the shirt on the floor. The second Shintaro looks away as his underwear is pulled off and thrown aside. “That’s not so bad, right? Just ignore Kuroha. Alright, now it’s my turn…” He tries his best to sound comforting; the other boy is clearly very nervous. He doesn’t blame him. He felt the same way his first time (only worse, probably, since his was with Kuroha. this version of him is lucky).

“Wait, I’ll do it.” the second speaks up, moving to tug off Shintaro’s shirt. “He’ll be happier if we put on a show, right?” (Shintaro has to bite his tongue. It doesn’t matter how happy he is now. It’ll get worse. It always does.) Shintaro’s shirt is removed and tossed aside, but the other makes no move to do anything else. He’s about to ask what’s wrong when he notices what he’s staring at. “Did… Did he do all that?” He sounds horrified, tracing one of the many scars covering Shintaro’s torso with a finger.

“I-It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it. Hurry and get on with it, or he’ll get impatient.” The other Shintaro stares a while longer, before nodding solemnly and moving to rid him of the rest of their clothes. It isn’t too much longer before they’re both naked.

Shintaro spreads his legs slightly before pulling the other into his lap. “Like this? Is this okay?” The other Shintaro gives a slight nod, opening his mouth to say something. He takes advantage of the opportunity, covering his mouth with his own and slipping his tongue inside. The second makes a small noise of surprise that turns into a moan as Shintaro wraps his hand around his cock, slowly pumping him until he’s fully erect. He does the same thing to himself next, and pulls away from the other to trail wet kisses down his neck, stopping to bite down and suck on his collarbone. (His eyes flick over to Kuroha. That bastard has his phone out and is almost certainly recording this. Gross.)

“Let’s just get this over with… He said we could use lube, right? There’s some in the drawer, I think…” He wraps an arm around the other Shintaro’s waist, holding him in place as he leans to the side to rummage through his nightstand. He pours a liberal amount onto his fingers when he finally finds it. “Heads up.” Shintaro notifies the other before pushing a finger inside him. He wiggles it around a bit, giving the second Shintaro some time to get used to the sensation before adding another finger. After a while he adds a third, stretching him out as best he can (he’s never done this before. Kuroha never lets him top, and only rarely bothers to use any kind of lube. he can only hope he’s prepared the other boy enough).

Shintaro pulls his fingers out, squeezing more lube into his hand and applying it to himself, moaning slightly as he strokes his erection. Once it’s completely slick in his hand, he grabs the other Shintaro by the hips, positioning him so his cock is pressing against his entrance. “This will hurt.” The other nods nervously, and Shintaro slowly lowers him down, until he’s taken it all in.

“Oh.” It feels good. This version of him is almost impossibly tight; he must not have ever tried anything back there. It takes all of Shintaro’s self restraint to keep himself from moving, to let the second boy get used to the feeling of having someone inside of him, of being stretched out. Eventually, the other gives a slight nod, and Shintaro eagerly lifts him up and slams him back down, shifting his hips to try and get even deeper. Nails dig into his back as the second Shintaro desperately clings to him, whimpering slightly as he tries to adjust to the pain.

It doesn’t take too long for Shintaro to find his prostate (he knows where his is, after all), and the other moans loudly, nails digging in even deeper. He starts to cooperate, lifting himself up and grinding back down, waves of pleasure drowning out the pain. Shintaro shifts his focus, kissing the second Shintaro and sucking on his bottom lip as they moan into each other’s mouths. (He briefly eyes Kuroha again. He’s still recording, and now definitely touching himself. Disgusting.)

It feels entirely too soon when Shintaro comes, burying himself deep and releasing with a loud moan. The other Shintaro whines desperately, giving himself a few rough strokes and grinding down again until he, too, reaches orgasm. They stare tiredly at each other, until Kuroha decides to break the silence.

“Oh, yes, excellent. It will _definitely_ be more fun with two of you around. We’ll have to watch this later, hmm?” He laughs, waving the phone with the video. “But since you did _such_ a good job, I’ll reward you by leaving you two be for the rest of the day. Let’s have some more fun tomorrow!” He calls cheerily, then leaves the room. The Shintaros stare at each other again.

“…Well. I’m going to sleep. You can do what you want, but there’s no Internet and we can’t leave the room, so…” The second Shintaro nods, looking around the room idly. _‘Well, this is fantastic.’_ Shintaro thinks to himself, falling back on the bed and immediately drifting off.


End file.
